


So Firey And Mysterious

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In the chaos, she observed Clarke.





	So Firey And Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5974655#cmt5974655) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

In the chaos around them, Lexa observed Clarke quietly; there was a unique strength to the Outsider that intrigued her.

It added to the air of mystery that surrounded her with all of the things that she was rumored to have done since the fall of the Mountain Men.

Confused, concerned eyes turn towards her and Lexa feels as though the very air has violently forced from her lungs; it would not be good for the Commander to been seen as a lovesick child.

As she turned away to speak with her advisors, ignoring the burn of many eyes on her back, trying to banish all thoughts of thinking that Clarke is beautiful from her mind.


End file.
